


Just Us Two

by SonicCeleste



Series: Crystals and Rolanberries [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alisaie’s in here but only briefly, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicCeleste/pseuds/SonicCeleste
Summary: G’raha finally asks No’a for that dance he’s been wanting since he was the Crystal Exarch.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Crystals and Rolanberries [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Just Us Two

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to And I’m Left with All the Messes. I don’t think I’ve ever written anything so goddamn sweet and soft in my life.

There he was. Sitting at the Rising Stones bar, chatting with Alianne about his latest adventure with Ryne in the First while his fat chocobo chick Pip (was it even a chick, after four years?) greedily gobbled down his leftovers. A perfect opportunity, sitting mere fulms away, no longer being held back by titles or perceived destiny… Heck, No’a was even wearing the same outfit as that night; that illegally form-fitting rolanberry shirt with white trousers and black heeled halfboots…

“So what are you waiting for?”

G’raha jumped in his seat, ears bolt upright and tail bristled, before turning to a snickering Alisaie standing next to his table. “I-I… I don’t know what you mean,” he lied, fidgeting with his armguards as he looked anywhere but at the smug-looking girl.

“You pushed your chair back about five minutes ago, but you’ve yet to stand up  _ or _ even look away from No’a. I’m not daft, G’raha.” Alisaie stepped towards him and grabbed the back of his shirt, practically dragging him up from his seat.

“Wh- Hey!” G’raha exclaimed in a hushed tone. “What do you think you’re-“

“I’m being your wingwoman, you insufferable lovestruck  _ fool _ ,” she said, punctuating the last word with a solid push to his back, urging him forward. “Go do whatever sappy romantic thing you’re planning on doing with your boyfriend already! Or are you just a  _ coward _ when it comes to these things?”

G’raha’s eyes widened, surprised she chose  _ that  _ word of all things, but then he let out an amused huff and shook his head. “No, no, you’re quite right. What  _ am _ I waiting for, indeed…” G’raha cleared his throat and gave Alisaie a thumbs up; she responded by simply clapping his shoulder and walking away with a sigh. He made a mental note to keep an eye out for any sweet sales as thanks.

A brief memory flashed in his mind - a memory of watching a dance, of heartache and cowardice.

_ No running away this time, _ he thought, taking a step forward with a determined smile.  _ I refuse to be a coward now! _

“No’a? Love?”

Pip chirped in greeting as G’raha put a hand on the bard’s shoulder. “May I have a moment of your time?”

“Menphina above,  _ finally. _ ” No’a spun around in his seat and grinned, leaning against the bar and propping his head up with one hand. “I could feel your eyes burning into me for  _ ages. _ ”

Taken aback, the Seeker’s face turned as red as his hair. “W-why didn’t you say anything?!” He sputtered.

“I didn’t want to steal your thunder, sweetness~” No’a chuckled and, with a nod to Alianne to look after Pip, hopped off his bar stool. “But anyroad. You wanted a moment?”

“Ah, right, yes!” G’raha straightened his posture and held out his hand. “If you would kindly follow me…”

No’a cheerfully slipped his hand into G’raha’s, and the two walked out of the Rising Stones and onto the streets of Mor Dhona. There weren’t too many adventurers around, mainly just guards doing their rounds - something G’raha was silently thankful for, lest his delicately bold demeanour at that moment be shattered by embarrassment. He led No’a towards a set of stone stairs, climbing until they reached one of the higher walkways facing the Crystal Tower. It was still fairly early into the night but the stars were twinkling bright across the inky sky nonetheless, only adding to the beauty of the glowing landscape. G’raha watched the Tower for a moment with a fond smile.

“It’s a beautiful night tonight,” he thought aloud. He heard a hum of agreement next to him and a gentle squeeze of his hand, and he turned to look at No’a while he too gazed at the Tower. His hair seemed to shimmer, his skin glowing almost ethereally from the light of the crystals - and then there was his small, soft smile, so precious and rare, the most treasured of treasures in G’raha’s mind. Anyone could see No’a grin, smirk, or laugh - goodness knows he’d seen his fair share of it all - but that soft smile, one of true peace and tranquility… It was seen by so few, but it was  _ so beautiful. _

A chill wind brought G’raha’s mind back to focus. That’s right, he brought No’a here with a mission - he reluctantly let go of the bard’s hand to fiddle with a box he’d left in a corner earlier, pulling out a small device and placing it carefully on the walkway’s wall.

“An orchestrion?” No’a questioned, tilting his head to the side with an amused expression. “What are you planning, sweetness~?”

G’raha left his question unanswered for now, simply smirking as he pressed a few buttons on the strange machine. It soon sprung to life and a soft ballad began to play through its speakers, just audible enough for the two Miqo’te to hear without disturbing anyone down in the streets. With a quick dusting of his hands and clothes, the Seeker finally turned to his beloved and bowed politely before holding out his hand. “No’a, my dearest light. May I have this dance?”

No’a blinked once, then twice more in surprise, rendered speechless. G’raha mentally checked that off as a small victory - making the notoriously unflappable No’a Katri flustered was getting easier by the day. Soon enough though, No’a grinned and gracefully took the Seeker’s hand, pulling him in close to place his other hand at G’raha’s waist.

“How long has it been since you last danced?” The bard asked with a mischievous smirk.

“Too long, so I’m glad you took the initiative,” was G’raha’s sheepish answer before he gave No’a an equally smug look back. “But you  _ are _ a remarkably talented dancer on the side, and I  _ do  _ have an eidetic memory. I imagine I’ll pick things up quickly.”

“If you say so~” No’a chuckled and started to step, slowly at first so that G’raha could get used to the motions. The Seeker stared at the stone floor, determined to get the movements right so he wouldn’t make a fool of himself by tripping over his own feet. Of course he stumbled every now and again, but No’a’s strong grip held him steady until he could manage the basic to and fro without risk of falling over and knocking them both to the ground. He finally looked up after that, directly into No’a’s eyes, and it was like the breath had been stolen from his chest right at that moment. He was  _ so close _ and  _ so warm, and gods that devilish grin! How am I to focus on getting things right if- _

“Raha.”

Just like that he was snapped back to the present, blinking away the anxious mind fog to see No’a giving him an amused smirk. “You’re worrying too much,” he said, squeezing G’raha’s hand in reassurance. “Just relax and be in the moment. The rest will follow.”

“R-right. Sorry.” G’raha half-laughed, half-sighed. His ears flicked as he heard the orchestrion switch to a new song, another sweeping ballad - with Tataru’s assistance he’d put together a collection of similar-sounding songs just in case they went on for a while, which proved to be the right decision. Straightening his posture again, G’raha chose to look directly at No’a instead of at the floor this time, and the pair moved once more.

No’a had not once looked away from G’raha since they started dancing. How could he? Nothing could compare to how the blue light from the crystal fields illuminated G’raha’s soft face; how it made his royal eyes glow even brighter, sparkling like polished gemstones; how G’raha would mumble under his breath to count alongside the tempo of the music every so often, just in case. The world could come crumbling down around them and No’a would hardly notice, he was certain, for his vision was filled only with his beloved dancing with him under the vast night sky with the most handsome, heart-stopping smile the bard had ever known. And he’d seen a lot of smiles!

The pair were comfortably silent as the music played into the night, mixing with the ambient sounds of the wild fields and nightlife of Mor Dhona. With each sweeping step they both got more confident, until they were twirling up and down the walkway with ease and laughing all the while. When No’a dared to try and spin G’raha he caught on easily, and the look of absolute delight on the Seeker’s face when he did it right the first time made No’a break out into a beaming grin, his heart all aflutter. When G’raha wanted to take the lead for the song No’a obliged, though not without a few teases for how sweet the Seeker looked with his determined expression. He was quickly silenced, however, when G’raha tried something bold and dipped him down - it was shallow, and still somewhat clumsy, but he decided it was well worth the attempt when he saw No’a’s eyes widen in surprise and a bright blush creep up on his cheeks. Neither knew just how long they’d been out for, but did it really matter? It was a beautiful starry night and they were alone and madly in love with each other - time was irrelevant. The only things that mattered were each other and the sensations they felt together.

“Well done, sweetness~” No’a complimented smoothly as he was led into a spin, coming back in and placing a gentle hand onto the Seeker’s chest as amber gazed into ruby. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve been imagining this scenario for a long time~”

“Is it that obvious?” G’raha laughed shyly, looking away for just a second before closing the gap between them in a brief but loving kiss. Their dancing progressed, or rather regressed, to simply swaying back and forth in time with the music while holding each other close, but neither seemed to mind this turn of events.

“Alright, I confess. I’ve… wanted this moment for a long time.”

“How long?”

G’raha started to blush as he recalled. “Well… Do you remember the day after you restored the night to Lakeland? There was a celebration outside the Tower.”

No’a hummed as he thought, brushing G’raha’s fringe to the side so he could see his full face. “Yeah, I remember. All that dancing was exhausting…”

“But still you danced with everyone who asked.” G’raha smiled. “I was there, just watching - had to keep up appearances after all - but as I watched you dance with the others… I realised I wanted to join you. I wished to whisk you away so we could dance together, just the two of us, until we could float upon the winds and into the vastness of the night…” His gaze fell. “But I was a coward, and chose to hide in the Tower instead. I cursed my disloyal heart and forbade it from going any further with such ideas.”

“I would’ve said yes, you know,” No’a pointed out, lifting the Seeker’s chin so their eyes met once more. “If only because you seemed like a stuffy old man who could do with some cheering up.”

G’raha laughed at that, not surprised in the slightest. He (reluctantly) let go of No’a’s hand to gently hold the bard’s cheek, adoration in his glistening eyes. “Regardless, that simple fantasy never seemed to cease from my mind, however hard I tried…” He rested his forehead against No’a’s and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly. “I’m glad I could finally make it a reality. It’s just as wonderful as I thought it would be.”

His ears flicked up when he heard a sudden, dramatic gasp.

“Only ‘just as wonderful’?” No’a exclaimed, pulling away with faux offence in his voice. “Sounds like I need to improve my skills… I won’t take anything less than ‘more wonderful and perfect than I could ever imagine’!”

G’raha laughed again, this time with No’a joining in, and the two shifted from a slow rocking movement to a tight, warm embrace under the stars. G’raha looked up - the silvery moon had risen high, situating itself perfectly above the Crystal Tower’s tallest spire. Combined with the shining blanket of stars, the encircling warmth of his beloved’s body, and the comforting melody coming from the orchestrion, the moment felt too beautiful, too perfect to be real - like something out of the many storybooks he’d read to Lyna when she was young. Like a dream the Crystal Tower might have conjured during his long slumber.

_ Except it’s all real, _ he thought, and a gleeful beam crept up on his face at the realisation.

“What are you smiling at~?” No’a asked teasingly, tightening his arms around the Seeker’s waist.

“Nothing~” G’raha teased back. He buried his face into the crook of No’a’s neck, and the bard instinctively started stroking his hair, fussing around the base of his ears in that delightful way. G’raha fought off the urge to purr… for now.

“Do you… Darling, do you suppose… We could do this more?” G’raha asked softly, nuzzling further into the bard. “Just the two of us, losing ourselves in the music and each other…”

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” No’a replied, pressing a kiss to red hair. “Any day, any time, sweetness.”

“That’s a very vague precedent, No’a. What if I ask for a dance in the middle of battle?”

No’a hummed. “Well, it’d give me another reason why I have to win.”

“What about at sunrise?” G’raha smirked. He felt No’a hesitate, no doubt weighing the pros and cons of waking up so early.

“... If you get me tea,” the bard decided, and G’raha couldn’t help but laugh. No’a huffed fondly, resting his head against the Seeker’s. “Oi, that’s a lot coming from me! The point is, if I could dance with you for the rest of time, I would, sweetness~”

“That sounds quite exhausting,” G’raha pointed out with a low chuckle. He moved to wrap his arms around No’a’s neck and kiss him deeply, taking in the taste of his earlier dessert, breathing in his foresty scent. Pulling away felt difficult, but gazing into the bard’s adoring eyes was a suitable compromise.

“The rest of our lives should be much easier to accomplish,” G’raha said with a smile, before moving into position to dance once more.


End file.
